passing by
by ariesassy
Summary: bayangkan jika ribuan kupu-kupu baru keluar dari kokonnya lalu membuka sayapnya lebar-lebar. Menampilkan jutaan warna kromatik, tampak cantik saat tertangkap oleh retinamu. Sedetik kemudian, mereka terbang bersamaan. kearah yang berbeda-beda, menggedor-gedor dinding perutmu seakan ingin membobol jaringan terkuat dari tubuhmu. KRISMIN ficlet!


Passing by

Disclaimer : EXO never be mine, terinspirasi dari pikiran liar saya, permainan piano cantik bang yiruma, kontroversi hati XD

Cast : Kris (implisit), Xiumin!GS

Rate : T

Genre : romance, hurt/comfort, ficlet

Author's note : muahahaha, saya gilaa.. gila harta... XD lagi sebel sama luvert syuhsyuhsyuh

Summary: bayangkan jika ribuan kupu-kupu baru keluar dari kokonnya lalu membuka sayapnya lebar-lebar. Menampilkan jutaan warna kromatik, tampak cantik saat tertangkap oleh retinamu. Sedetik kemudian, mereka terbang bersamaan. kearah yang berbeda-beda, menggedor-gedor dinding perutmu seakan ingin membobol jaringan terkuat dari tubuhmu itu.

.

.

.

Aku, aku. ya, itu aku.

Aku yang selalu duduk disini. Menunggunya.

Kudengar suara ringannya bercengkrama dengan sahabat yang terjalin akrab selama tiga tahun ini. tak terbaca jelas apa yang ia bicarakan. Tapi melihat senyum yang terkembang di bibir pucatnya itu lebih dari cukup. Entah apa yang salah dengan diriku, hati ini mulai menghangat.

Lalu kehangatan menjalar ke seluruh tubuh setelah diantar oleh pak pos kilat –impuls sarafku. Bagaikan bunga yang menarik perhatian sang lebah, aliran darah segar mengumpul di muara kehangatan di kedua belah pipi yang selalu tampak menggembung layaknya tupai yang asyik menghabiskan kacangnya. Kubenamkan wajahku di lipatan jaket yang sengaja kujadikan bantalan kepalaku yang berat. Kupeluk erat tas cokelat pudar satu-satunya yang kumiliki.

Aku malu.

"Min?" aku terkesiap. Kudongakkan wajahku keatas dan mendapati gadis mungil yang menatapku penuh harap.

"Ya?" balasku bertanya. Dengan malu-malu ia menunjuk jaket abu-abuku yang sedari tadi mengampu kepalaku. Aku mengernyitkan dahi tanda tak tahu.

"Boleh kupinjam? masalah bulanan, nih! Akan kukembalikan lusa paling cepat," dengan segera kuserahkan jaket tersebut dan tersenyum kepadanya. Dia mencubit pipiku singkat.

"Terima kasih, Minmin cutie. Kamu memang cantik, deh!" senyum yang terpoles di wajahku semakin melebar. Tanpa sadar, pandanganku teralih padanya.

Sial. Sial. Sial.

Bunuh aku sekarang juga.

Entah ramuan apa yang ia berikan kepadaku, yang jelas sepasang mata minusku tak bisa berpaling dari iris hitamnya. Ia pun tak juga melepas pandangannya dariku, ia malah menatapku semakin tajam. Layaknya polisi yang menginterogasi tersangkanya, hanya diam dengan pandangan yang menusuk.

Ia mengangguk kecil. Entah apa maksudnya, dan ia kembali bercengkrama dengan sahabatnya. Jemarinya yang panjang menari lincah di atas keyboard laptopnya. Bermain sepak bola.

Aku tak mengerti, tapi tubuh ini merespon berlebihan. Perut yang terasa mual, bukan karena cairan asam klorida yang membuatku ingin muntah. Bukan. Cukup bayangkan saja jika ribuan kupu-kupu yang baru keluar dari kokonnya lalu membuka sayapnya lebar-lebar. Menampilkan jutaan warna kromatik yang tampak cantik saat tertangkap oleh retinamu. Sedetik kemudian, mereka terbang bersamaan. kearah yang berbeda-beda, menggedor-gedor dinding perutmu. Seakan-akan otot-otot kecil mereka ingin membobol jaringan terkuat dari tubuhmu itu.

Jam sekolah telah usai, namun rintik hujan belum mau berdamai dengan waktu. Ia masih gencar menyejukkan bumi dengan jutaan kiloliter air tawar yang terkumpul pada awan kumulus berat di kota kelahiranku. Ditemani sang pengelana –angin, mereka turun dengan suka cita. Berkecipak dengan apapun yang mengenai mereka lalu mengalir ke tempat rendah. Beberapa diantaranya menyatu dengan cokelatnya tanah, sisanya menyatu dengan saudaranya. Sang Samudra.

Aku menatap keagungan Tuhan dibalik jendela sedikit kusam milik kelasku, lalu telunjuk kananku mulai nakal dengan menari-nari diatas permukaan kaca tersebut. Menggambar hal tak baku, hanya menuangkan apa yang ada di pikiranku ini.

"Kau tak pulang, Minseok-_ssi_?" tanya seseorang yang berjarak setengah meter di sampingku sembari melakukan seperti apa yang kulakukan. Aku menengok wajahnya sebentar. Hanya sebentar, tak lebih dari beberapa detik.

Karena aku tahu, jika mata minusku ini melanggar apa yang telah disepakati antara rasa gila dan akal warasku jauh–jauh hari. Aku takut, jika hati lemah yang kupunya menuntut lebih dari apa yang waktu bisa berikan. Aku takut, jika jantung kecil ini mulai berlonjak-lonjak kegirangan. Menabrak semua tulang rusukku, menimbulkan bunyi memalukan untukku dengar ataupun dia.

Karena dialah orang terakhir yang kuharap mengerti rasa bodohku ini.

"Nunggu reda, mantel hujanku ketinggalan," jawabku ringan namun terdengar mencicit. Tak perlu mengulangi suara jelekku, aku pikir dia sudah mengerti apa yang kuucapkan barusan. dia kembali menatap rintik hujan yang membentuk riak diatas paving jalan sekolahku.

Kembali, niat benarku digoyahkan oleh bisikan iblis. Dibalik kusen jendela yang membatasi kami, kusempatkan diriku untuk mencuri pandang kearahnya. Menatap lekat-lekat pahatan sempurna Tuhan yang ada pada dirinya. Tanpa sadar jika sang objekku merasakan ada sepasang mata yang selalu terpaku kearahnya.

Tik tik tik.

Aku bergegas keluar kelas. Tak peduli milik siapa buku yang kujejalkan didalam tas cokelatku, aku mencoba untuk menghentikan tindakan konyolku ini sebelum semuanya semakin parah. Tak peduli dengan rintik kecil yang masih bercinta dengan bumi, aku berlari menuju motor bebek biruku yang lama tak terbilas air. Sedikit susah payah ketika tangan kirimu memeluk erat tas kainmu agar terhindar dari hujan sedangkan tangan kananmu menjadi payung kecil yang melindungi kacamata merah yang terbingkai di bawah keningku.

Kupakai helm milik kakakku dan bergegas menyalakan mesin skuter sebelum tangisan pilu mewarnai bumi. Namun, diantara bisingnya suara mesin skuterku atau terganggunya aku akan suara akustik kecipak air, aku masih mendengar langkah larinya yang tergesa-gesa. Bergerak menuju kearahku.

"Ini untukmu." Dia menyerahkan jaket hitam kepadaku lalu berlari mengambil skuter hitam mengkilat miliknya. Mengenakan mantel abu-abunya lalu melesat pergi meninggalkanku tercenung sendiri sembari menggenggam erat jaketnya.

Aku tidak menyukai parfum. Terlebih parfum laki-laki, tapi aku menyukai harum yang menguar dari jaketnya. Cairan aerosol itu menelusup di rongga pernafasanku tanpa ada niat untuk mencekik leherku. Begitu lembut. begitu memabukkan.

Dan aku adalah orang yang mabuk itu.

Karena rasa ini lebih kuat dari minuman alkohol apapun. Cocktail, sherry, gin, atau minuman keras lainnya juga tak mampu mengalahkan rasa gila ini. Rasa yang terus menjerat, rasa yang terus melambungkanmu ke angkasa layaknya trampolin, rasa yang terus membuatmu tertawa-menangis tanpa alasan yang pasti, rasa yang terus memberimu kehangatan yang tak wajar –tak terjabarkan oleh logika.

Cinta.


End file.
